White Rabbit
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: Sonya is stuck spending christmas with Urahara, much to her dismay. However on the way back to the shop, she runs into a rabbit...wearing clothes? Reaper .death's secret santa gift!


**A/N: **This is for Reaper .death because I'm her secret santa!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Heart no Kuni no Alice

Sonya belongs to Reaper .death.

* * *

**White Rabbit-**

On the 24th of December, Sonya Cornejo found herself at the Urahara Shoten with a glass of apple juice in her hand. She sighed to herself wondering why she was here and then remembered that her brother had called and made her promise to be with someone during the holidays.

Still she wished it was someone besides the enthusiastic shop owner.

However this was the only place that would keep those darn ghosts away so at least she didn't need to worry about that.

Urahara grinned when he noticed her forlorn look, "aw cheer up Sonya-chan! It's Christmas tomorrow! I'm sure that'll be fun!"

She wanted to comment that most people in Japan did not celebrate Christmas but decided not to. He looked to cheerful to be told that.

"Why did you order Chinese again?" She asked him instead, looking at the empty cartons which once contained food. The only last edible thing left was her fortune cookie, which she had yet to open.

"Because Tessai had gone out and I really can't cook. Besides it was nice, wasn't it?" he replied.

Not bothering to continue bantering with him, she reached out and cracked her fortune cookie before taking a peek at her 'fortune.' Not like she believed in them anyway.

**You will meet someone new**

She snorted, like she hadn't heard that a million times before.

"So, what did it say?" Urahara tried to pry but Sonya instead screwed the paper up before grabbing her fortune cookie and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Never you mind."

"Aw, so mean!"

* * *

Later on during the night, Sonya had left the shop to go and buy food for the Christmas dinner. She was not having another Chinese, that's for sure.

The air was cold; Sonya could even see her breath as she walked down the street. Shops and parks were decorated in nice lights that stood in darkness and crowds of people rushed to get home or get a last minute gift.

Suddenly Sonya heard a sniffle from some trees not far from her. She was originally going to ignore it, it had nothing to do with her at all however soon her curiosity won her out and she changed her direction, heading for the trees.

Once out of sight from the people, Sonya found it easier to locate the sound. To her it sounded if someone was crying, maybe it was a child lost?

After pushing aside the last bush that was blocking her from the source of the sound, Sonya felt herself freeze at the sight before her.

Not far from where she stood was a snow white rabbit with bright ruby eyes. It was dressed in a red waistcoat with brown pants. It also had a pair of glasses on which to Sonya was weird but then again the fact that the rabbit had clothes on to start off with was weird.

The rabbit appeared to be sniffing to its self for the fur near its eyes were damp.

If she thought that the rabbit crying was weird, that changed as soon as it talked.

"Oh Alice…why? Why did you leave me? I loved you more than anybody else! I could have helped you! And when I brought the other foreigner I thought I had a chance but she doesn't even remember me!"

At least she knew the rabbit was male.

No liking seeing the rabbit upset, Sonya placed her bag down before carefully approaching the rabbit and kneeling in front of him.

"Hey there…are you alright?"

The rabbit froze upon hearing another voice and lifted his head slowly, his eyes connecting with Sonya's. He shook his head, pouting.

"Of course I'm not! The two people I loved had left me! Why? Why am I always alone?"

She didn't know what to say for that so instead she let her impulse take over and hugged the rabbit, startling him.

"Don't worry; I'm sure someone out there cares for you. It's admirable how much you think about these people."

The rabbit blinked before a smile curled onto his face. And then to Sonya's shock he began to glow. Once the glow disappeared instead of seeing the rabbit she saw a man with short white hair and wearing the same clothes the rabbit was.

"Thank you miss." He said before grabbing her chin and placing a soft kiss on her lips. After pulling away he transformed back into a rabbit and hopped away.

It was then then that she fainted.

* * *

Blinking her eyes open, she noticed that she was in the forest with her bags beside her. Dismissing what happened before as a dream, Sonya picked up the bags and made it back on the route to Urahara's.

Upon arriving at the store, she breathed a sigh of relief. Finally she can rest.

However when she opened the door and stepped in, she suddenly felt someone's lips on hers and freaked out. Thrusting her fist forward, she punched the thing in front of her and stumbled back.

She was met with laughing.

"Hahaha that was funny Sonya-chan! Merry Christmas!"

In response Sonya stomped over him.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it, I tried really hard on this one! Merry Christmas!

-Tailsdoll123


End file.
